Happily Ever After
by Awesome Channy Fan
Summary: If only Elizabeth could forget everything but Laurent and the waltz. But she couldnt do it. She couldnt take another step and pretend she wasnt devastated by Laurents engagement.


Happily Ever After

Summary: - _Elizabeth Wakefield is avoiding Prince Laurent De Sainte-Marie. He may be devastatingly cute, but he's engaged to Antonia Di Rimini, the daughter of a haughty countess. Then Elizabeth learns that Prince Laurent has refused to marry Antonia – because he loves Elizabeth! Elizabeth doesn't want to cause an international incident… but is running away from Chateau d'Amour Inconnu the answer?_

_Jessica Wakefield's sexy new boyfriend, Jacques Landeau, made an awful mistake. To save himself, he got __**her **__mixed up in a jewel theft. Jacques has apologized a million times, but she's not ready to forgive him. Will Jessica reconsider after he reveals a heart-wrenching secret?_

**Hola ;)**

**I received a few requests from my FF friends to post this story because they haven't read it. So this goes to all of you that haven't read it especially Gracey.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, NOTHING. I would love to own Prince Laurent though ;) but sadly I don't :(**

Chapter 1:-

"This is a nightmare!" Jessica Wakefield moaned. She tossed her blonde hair to one side and stifled yet another round of tears that were threatening to over flow her eyes. "We were supposed to have the greatest summer ever, and now we may never see daylight again."

Jessica rubbed her wrist where the iron cuffs chafed her skin. She and her twin, Elizabeth were chained to a dank and moldy stone wall in the dungeon of the Chateau d'Amor Inconnu on a remote island in France.

Under most circumstances Jessica would have been happy, considering the way her lavender ball gown fit snugly around her body, showing off her curves. Its fluffy skirt billowed to the floor around her legs, and elbow-length white gloves gave her a sophisticated elegance. But what good was a beautiful gown when no one could see her?

Upstairs the Prince and Princess de Sainte-Marie were hosting a glittering ball, with music and dancing and champagne. That's where the twins would have been if they wouldn't have been accused of stealing a valuable jewel.

"Oh why did this happen?" Jessica wailed.

"Well it wasn't my idea to come to Europe as an au pair this simmer," Elizabeth grumbled. "I wish I'd never left Sweet Valley!" she wrapped her free arm around her fitted bodice of her stunning white gown. Her blonde hair was arranged in curls atop her head, with a single strand dramatically framing the right side of her face.

"Me too," Jessica said. It seemed as if they'd been away from their family and friends in California for years instead of weeks.

Jessica knew she'd bullied Elizabeth into accepting the au pair position, but she imagined them living like princess at the chateau. Instead, they had been thrown into the dungeon like criminals. She pounded her fist on the little cot in the cell in vehemence. "I could kill Jacques for giving me the stupid emerald!" she cried in frustration.

Jacques Landeau supposedly the future duke of Norveaux, was the sexy young Frenchman Jessica had met while travelling from Paris to the royal chateau. He was tall and incredibly handsome, with dark brown hair and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes. He swept her off her feet with his sultry French accent and flowery words, and when he gave her an emerald pendant, she just knew she was in love with him.

Elizabeth shot her a scathing look. "You would have to fall in love with a jewel thief." She said accusingly. "Why didn't you listen when the people told you there was no such place as Norveaux?" her tone turned sarcastic. "Jacques Landeau, the duke of Norveaux. _Please!_"

"You don't know for sure that he stole it!" Jessica insisted. "and besides, I'm not the wrong guy. Since when do you steal other girls' boyfriends?"

Elizabeth winced, and Jessica smiled triumphantly. Her sister had been more than a little swept off her feet by darkly handsome Laurent de Sainte-Marie, the eldest son of the prince and the princess. Because Elizabeth and Jessica were responsible for taking care of his younger brother and sisters, Elizabeth and Laurent had been thrown together more than once. Their chance encounters had quickly become rendezvous.

Jessica had actually encouraged the relationship all along. After all, her sister deserved an incredible guy like Laurent. Why should a silly little thing like his fiancée get in the way? But now Elizabeth was attacking Jacques, and Jessica wasn't about to sit around and be the only person who felt lousy.

"He said he loved me," Elizabeth said, and Jessica heard the tears in her sister's voice. "I was so sure he was telling the truth. I don't understand how he could tell me he was engaged to Antonia."

Antonia and her mother, wicked and snobbish Countess Doloria di Rimini, had travelled with Jessica and Elizabeth on the train from Paris to the chateau. Red haired and green eyed, they imperiously ordered everyone and anyone around and expected the first and best of whatever was available whether food or service. From the start they had given them nothing but grief and it was the countess who finally accused them of stealing the emerald pendant.

"I just want to get out of here." Jessica groaned, shivering in the damp. "This cell is so dark and cold!" There was one barred window high in the opposite wall, where Jessica could see the stars in the sky. One dim light bulb hung from the ceiling, giving off only enough light for them to see each other.

"If we ever get out of here, I never want to leave home again," Elizabeth said, tugging on the chains that bound her to the wall.

Jessica and Elizabeth were identical twins, but their long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes were all they had in common. Jessica was impetuous and a first-class flirt, not above stealing another girl's boyfriend if she wanted him. Elizabeth was a good student and far more serious. Before they left home, she had had a steady boyfriend, Todd Wilkins, and would never ever have thought of being with another guy.

_At least Todd and Liz broke up before we left_, Jessica thought. _Todd's such a drip, and Laurent is so much more exciting. I'm glad I burnt the one letter Todd sent her. Elizabeth didn't need the grief!_

Jessica always enjoyed being the more adventurous twin but never hesitated to coax Elizabeth into helping her out when she got herself into trouble with her wild schemes. Sometimes she even thought her sister _liked_ to swoop in and save the day.

Only now Jessica's wild nature had landed them in the dungeon and neither of them was enjoying it.

"I wish Dad had never mentioned of this stupid au pair job!" Jessica complained, trying to remove some of the blame from herself. She shifted on the hard cot, tucking her left foot under her right leg.

"Just because he mentioned it didn't mean we had to go for it," Elizabeth snapped, tugging at her chains again. The clattering of the metal against the grates was beginning to grate on Jessica's nerves.

"Why do you keep pulling on those things? Have you suddenly developed some kind of super-human strength?" Jessica asked irritably.

Elizabeth heaved an impatient sight, as if Jessica had asked her the most ridiculous question in the world. "This chateau is hundred of years old. These chains might be rusted enough to pull away," she explained impatiently.

"I never thought of that," Jessica said, and she tugged hers too. "They feel pretty tight to me."

"Yeah, but at least it's something to do. I can't _stand_ just _sitting_ here," Elizabeth said vehemently

"But even if we get the chains out of the wall, how do we get the door open?" Jessica demanded.

"One thing at a time," Elizabeth said grimly. She switched her attention to her leg chain, as if she was hoping it might not be as secure.

"I knew being an au pair wasn't the most glamorous job in the world," Jessica said as she bent down to help Elizabeth. "But I never figured we'd end up strapped to a wall like common criminals, we should be waltzing around that ballroom right now, mingling with royalty."

Jessica gave up and plopped back down on the cot, sticking out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout.

"I think we're getting somewhere," Elizabeth said. Jessica watched hopefully as Elizabeth was able to wiggle the bolt that held her foot chain back and forth in the wall.

"Wow, Liz, you were right about this old place," Jessica admitted. "If we can just unchain ourselves and get the door open, I promise you Jacques will pay for what he did to us."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Elizabeth warned. "And don't forget there's a guard outside to get past too."

"The guard . . . ," Jessica said thoughtfully. She could feel an idea beginning to hatch, and she stood up and approached the door. The guard outside was sitting on a wooden chair that he tilted back against the wall. He was short, with dark hair, and his uniform was too tight for his paunch. "Why didn't I think of this before?" She wondered out loud.

"Think of what?" Elizabeth asked, still working on her chains.

Jessica whirled around to face Elizabeth. "The guard is a guy," she whispered excitedly.

"So?" Elizabeth whispered back. By the light of the dim bulb overhead, Jessica saw an understanding light up Elizabeth's face. "You're not serious!"

"Yes I am. He might be on the old side, and he might speak more French than English, but he's still a guy," she pointed out. "And you know what I can do when I set my mind to it."

Elizabeth shrugged her hands in the air. "I can't think of a better plan," she admitted. "And doing nothing is better than doing nothing at all."

Jessica smiled at her twin and turned back to the door. "_Excusez-moi_, monsieur," she began, smiling through the bars. "_Parlez-vous anglais_?" she hoped that he did speak English, because those two French phrases were practically the only ones she knew well.

The guard looked up at her, his black eyes flat in the dim light. "Yes, I can speak some." He said with a heavy accent.

Jessica cast about in her mind for a good question. "Do you know what the time is?" _Lame_, she thought. But he did look at his watch.

"Just after eleven," he said gruffly in his heavily accented English.

"Thank you," she said warmly. Now that she knew he could understand her, Jessica plunged ahead eagerly. "It must be awesome to be a guard in a royal household. Did you have to go through a lot of training?" she hoped that he could see her brilliant smile from behind the bars.

"We are all highly trained," he said, his voice softening a bit. Jessica watched as he stood up and sucked in his gut. _Gotcha! _She thought triumphantly.

Now that she could see his full face, she realized he wasn't bad looking. His eyes were actually brown instead of black, his face was smoothly shaven and his full head of thick black hair showed touches of gray at the temples.

"I can tell," she said. "You look like you're in good shape. Do you have lots of muscles in your arms?" behind her she heard Elizabeth trying to stifle laughter. "Can I feel the?" she battered her eyelashes and smiled even more, stretching her fingers toward him through the bars.

The guard came a little closer, looked her up and down and locked eyes with her. Jessica kept her expression as innocent as possible.

"American girls, ha, so forward!" he sneered. "No you cannot feel them, sit down and shut up if you don't want to get in more trouble!" he snorted once before sauntering back to his chair, where he sat heavily and pulled out a newspaper to read.

Jessica stamped her foot in frustration, _just one more thing to hate about the country, _she thought. She slumped down next to Elizabeth and pouted. "This place is awful," she snapped.

She fought back the urge to cry, but what was the point? They were trapped here in the dungeon, alone and shivering, and no one but Elizabeth was going to hear her sobs. Jessica could feel the cold from the hard stone floor seeping through her satin slippers and making her feet ache.

"At least you tried," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"It's all my fault!" Jessica wailed, giving in to her misery and beginning to weep, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She tasted the salty tears on her lips and sniffed to keep her nose from running. "Jacques seemed so sincere with his talks about moonlight and French nights," she continued. "Oh, why did I believe him? How could I be such an idiot?"

"I hate to say it, Jess, but I tried to warn you Jacques was bad news right from the beginning, if you weren't such a flirt," Elizabeth accused. "He probably wouldn't have given you the emerald in the first place!"

Elizabeth stood up and paced. Of course, the chain that held her didn't permit her to go more than a few steps in any direction. She wished Jessica would either stop whining or think of something more productive to do, something other than trying to seduce the guard. After all she _had_ gotten them into this mess.

"I never wanted to come to this dumb chateau. Why did I ever let you talk me into it?"

Elizabeth had turned down an exciting summer job at _Flair_ magazine, where she would have learned a lot about being a professional writer, just to come here. She hadn't been totally comfortable about the decision in the first place. Then the night before they left Sweet Valley, Jessica's best friend Lila Fowler, had given them a big going away bash at her fathers mansion, Fowler Crest. It started out as a great party, but Todd ruined everything by breaking up with Elizabeth unexpectedly. His rash decision had come as a total shock to her. He had actually said they were free to see other people during the summer.

Elizabeth wasn't sure if Todd had severed their relationship because he felt hurt that she was going far away or if he was already interested in somebody else. But his words had broken her heart and she had lashed out at him. Elizabeth winced at the memory. _He was probably dying to find a new girlfriend after that,_ she thought. Just imagining Todd with another girl made her want to sob her heart out.

"Well what about you Liz?" Jessica said accusingly, breaking through Elizabeth's sad thoughts. "You didn't exactly make the right choice of guys."

Elizabeth sighed. She couldn't begrudge Todd a new relationship after the way she had acted this summer. After a few meetings with Prince Laurent she had fallen helplessly in love with him.

"You're right Jess. But you can't deny that Prince Laurent is something special." She tingled at the memory of how she had burst from the chateau's maze of hedges that first day only to find the stunningly handsome Prince Laurent practicing his fencing. He had taken her breath away!

The muscles in his shoulders and back had rippled at his every movement, his back glistening with sweat in the bright sunshine. Elizabeth had experienced a wide sense of déjà vu. Later she had recalled a dream she had on the plane. She had dreamed of Laurent even before she met him!

A few days later a sudden storm forced Elizabeth to take shelter in what she thought were a deserted cottage, but it turned out to be Prince Laurent's hideaway. The tall prince captivated Elizabeth, with his warm blue eyes, thick black hair and noble, chiseled features, as well as his sensitive, caring nature and sense of humor.

From the moment Elizabeth met Laurent, it seemed as if they'd known each other forever. He tempted her away from her au pair duties for horseback rides and picnic dinners in the moonlight. Even finding out he was engaged to Antonia di Rimini hadn't managed to extinguish the fire he'd lit in her heart.

"Do you think Prince Laurent will try to get us out of here?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Elizabeth admitted. "But I do believe he loves me. I can't imagine he would leave us here, if he knows where we are."

"You're right! Who would tell him?" Jessica whined. "I don't think the de Sainte-Maries want him socializing with us in the dungeon while there's a ball going on."

"Probably not," Elizabeth agreed. Her head was pounding from the effort to figure out a way out of this dank, creepy dungeon. Her hands were so cold, they were going numb, and she put them under her arms to try and warm them up. "But I bet the countess has told everyone and anyone how she caught the thieves that stole her necklace."

"I can just hear right now," Jessica sneered. "How can Prince Laurent think about marrying anyone as disgusting as Antonia?"

"Laurent is a very dutiful son," Elizabeth said, rushing to his defense. "It's very brave of him to keep up with tradition and follow through with his father's wishes." _Even if it's not what he truly wants, _she added silently.

"You mean _stupid_ don't you?" Jessica asked. "No body could force me to marry someone I don't love, not even our parents."

Elizabeth couldn't imagine what Laurent's life would be like, married to Antonia. And the horrible countess his mother-in-law! What could be worse?

"Stop criticizing Laurent," Elizabeth warned her sister. "After all, it was Jacques who got us into this awful place, but Laurent will be the one to rescue us."

"You don't know that for sure," Jessica pointed out snidely.

"Let's not fight about this," Elizabeth pleaded, suddenly weary of the struggle. She dropped the chains with a loud clang. "Oh, Jess," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "I was right. We never should have come to the chateau d'Amour Inconnu!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prince Laurent moved through the steps of the waltz automatically and without thought. The music, the decorations, the glittering jewels on the women, all were lost on him. Along one wall of the ballroom, mirrors hung floor to ceiling, and he watched himself dance with Antonia.

She was wearing a stunning silver ball gown that was cut low in the neck and clung to every curve. He red hair was dressed with pearls and a matching necklace adorned her throat. But her scornful expression and uplifted, imperious chin spoiled any beauty her outfit might have loaned her. _How much more beautiful Elizabeth would be in that dress, _Laurent thought.

He couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth and how it should have been her in his arms instead of Antonia. He couldn't really believe that Elizabeth was guilty of stealing the countess's emerald. At first he doubted Elizabeth – he'd fallen in love with her so quickly, and they came from different worlds. But as the evening wore on, he couldn't stop remembering the sweet, innocent look in Elizabeth's blue-green eyes, from the very first moment she had come to his cottage during the storm. Now that he was sure she could never be the thief, and his heart was torn at the thought of his true love sitting in the dungeon. He needed to go away from this place and these people and find a way to see her!

But one glimpse of his father from across the room reminded him of his duty. He looked down at Antonia's upturned face.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Antonia fluttered her eyelashes up at him. Did she have something in her eye? Feeling disgusted, Laurent realized that Antonia's rapid blinking was her idea of a sexy look.

"I've never been so happy in my whole life," Antonia purred. "This is a dream come true, dancing in you arms like this."

"I'm glad," Laurent managed to say, though his voice came out flat and unemotional. All his thoughts were concentrated on Elizabeth. _Is she cold and scared in the dungeon? How can I get her out? I must get away soon to see her!_

Lauren waltzed Antonia past the dais where his parents and the countess were sitting and he flinched when he saw the pleased expressions on their faces. He quickly averted his gaze.

When he'd learned that his parents had arranged a politically important marriage for him with Antonia di Rimini, he was devastated. He wasn't sure he wanted to get married at all, and he hardly knew Antonia. Of course, the reason that Antonia and her mother had come for this extended visit to the chateau was so he could get to know her better.

So far, he knew he didn't feel for her what he thought he should feel for his future wife. He certainly didn't love her! In fact he disliked her, and he positively hated her overbearing mother, the countess.

Then when Elizabeth Wakefield had entered his life and turned it upside down, he knew for certain his destiny didn't lie with Antonia. He had actually dreamed of Elizabeth before he knew she even existed, when he fell asleep in his favorite spot by the pond one afternoon. But when she showed up at his door that stormy night, he felt as if lightning struck.

After that, Laurent fell in love with Elizabeth, without even trying. Every moment they spent together was like being in his dream, and he never wanted to wake up. His parents believed he would do his duty and marry Antonia. But they didn't know he was desperate to find a way to spend the rest of his life with Elizabeth Wakefield instead. She had captured his heart, and he had no intention of trying to take it back.

"Laurent, you look a thousand miles away," Antonia complained in her shrill voice, cutting into his thoughts. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry if I seem distracted Antonia," he said, pushing his memories of Elizabeth to the back of his mind for the moment. "I guess I was just daydreaming."

"About me, I hope." She batted her eyelids again, and Laurent fought the urge to laugh at the silly gesture. He wished he could tell her how foolish she looked.

"Hmmm," he murmured noncommittally. "Well would you like something to drink? It's quite warm in here."

"Yes it is. Perhaps champagne?" Antonia led Laurent to a corner of the ballroom where they could sit on a narrow love seat and be partially concealed by a potted plant. He almost groaned out loud at the thought of being so isolated and intimate with her. But he did the right thing by waiting until she was seated before bowing lightly and going in search of champagne.

While Laurent got their drinks, he let his thoughts turn to Elizabeth. His heart ached to think of her in the cold, dark cell of the dungeon. He longed to put his arms around her to comfort her. He yearned to place his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. How long did he have to put up with Antonia before he could break away from her and get Elizabeth?

When he returned to Antonia, she was waving her fan lazily before her face. At the sight of him she smirked and patted the love seat beside her. "Come sit right her Laurent." She cooed.

"Your champagne, Antonia," he said, handing her a glass. He sat down as far from her as he could, but the love seat wasn't large. At most he could only put a couple of inches between himself and Antonia.

Antonia smiled and sipped at her champagne, and then started the repulsive eyelash thing again. "Oh Laurent, lets not rest too long," she said. She pressed her knee against his boldly. "I could dance all night in your arms with no trouble at all!"

"And I yours," he said automatically. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the countess bearing down on them, a gleam in her eye. Antonia was almost tolerable, but Laurent was beginning to believe the countess was pure evil.

Laurent stood up respectfully and gave the countess a slight bow. "Countess. I'm sure you and Antonia have a great deal to discuss, and this love seat is certainly too small for three. So if you will excuse me please?" He bowed again and walked away without waiting for either of them to speak.

As soon as he left them, he crossed the ballroom, ignoring anyone who called his name. He was on his way to the dungeon! Even a few stolen moments with his beautiful Elizabeth would be better than the torture of Antonia's company.

…**..**

**Wow! 4,180 words! 13 pages! Freaking long chapter!**

**Tell me if you want me to continue, or waste 50 dollars!**

**Love ya'll! **


End file.
